


Opportunity Lost

by SummersWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, i have no clue what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummersWolfe/pseuds/SummersWolfe
Summary: Serena loses the opportunity to be with the one she loves.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Alex Dawson, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Opportunity Lost

“Bernie?”

Papers slipped from Serena’s hands and onto the floor when she saw Bernie standing in the doorway. Bernie Wolfe. Her Bernie. The woman whose body was recently identified. But how? It wasn’t possible…

“Serena.”

“How… Aren’t you? I mean- you should be… What happened? What’s going on?”

“Do you really think you can handle an explanation?”

“I think I need a drink first.”

Bernie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Always straight to the bottle.

“There’s no time for that,” she then said. “I need you to come with me.”

“Where?”

Reaching out her hand, she said, “You’ll see.”

But Serena backed away. “You’re dead, Bernie.”

“Obviously I’m not. I’m here, aren’t I?”

“But how?”

“I can’t answer you here.”

“I can’t come with you until you answer.”

“It isn’t safe here,” Bernie said. “You have to come with me.”

“No. You are merely the figment of a nervous breakdown. If I walk out of here, I’ll wake up tomorrow face down in the gutters and be the ridicule of the neighbors.”

Bernie reached out again, this time successfully catching Serena’s arm. “I’m real, Serena. You can trust me.”

“No,” Serena shouted, tears brimming her eyes, “I can’t!”

“You have to, I can’t leave here without you.” Her voice was low and laced with worry.

“Give me a solid reason and I’ll come with you.”

“I’m here. I’m alive. That should be reason enough.”

Growing angry, Serena said through strain, “Tell me why you’re here.”

“I’ve already told you, I can’t say a word until we get to a safe place. I thought it was you and me in this world?”

“I’m in this world. You were blown away by some bomb. You no longer exist.”

“I’m warning you, Serena… come with me now and everything will be okay. I’m taking a chance with you. Take it.”

Serena shook her head. “I went through too much getting over you. I’m not falling for this. You’re a manifestation of a nervous breakdown. Just as I said. Now get out of here.”

“Serena?”

Bernie turned around. She thought the voice was familiar but was sure it wasn’t so. But it was. Alex.

Looking as though she saw a ghost, Alex fell back against the door frame. “Bernie?!”

“… You see her, too?” Serena question.

“Of course I see her!”

“What is she doing here?” Bernie asked, stepping closer to Serena.

Stammering, Serena answered, “She, um… Well… you see…”

Bernie held her hand up. “Forget it.”

As she turned to leave, Serena followed, “Hold on a minute, we thought you were dead!”

Only half-turning back, Bernie said, “And that makes it okay?” Her eyes then met Alex’s, who was still wearing a look of horror. “I expect this from you,” she said before looking back at Serena a final time, “but not from you. I’ve always thought too much of you. It’s my own fault for falling for you again. Goodbye, Serena. Goodbye, Alex.”

“Wait!” Alex and Serena shouted at the same time.

Bernie stopped but didn’t turn around. “I was never here.”

She was gone with a sweep, slamming the door behind her.

Inside, Serena and Alex were dumbfounded, trying to make sense of all that just happened. Had Bernie’s voice not been so grave, they would have chased after her. But both knew not to mess with Ms. Wolfe.

Outside, Bernie slipped into the backseat of a car hidden away in the shadows of the alley. The driver, after looking around to see if the road was clear, looked at a solemn Bernie through the rearview mirror.

“Well?” he said in a deep voice.

Bernie shook her head. “They know too much now.”

Knowingly, the driver nodded. As he started the car, he picked up his cellphone and pressed the send button.

“Go in,” he said a few seconds later.

Bernie watched as the second car came from around the corner. With a heavy heart, she watched as two suited men rolled out and made a dash inside Serena’s building.

“Drive,” she choked. She couldn’t bear to hear the impending gunshots.


End file.
